Dans ses yeux
by Androgyne Light
Summary: Début de sixième année, début de la guerre. Ginny tente de changer pour l'homme qu'elle aime...Remus Lupin. Mais elle ne s' attend pas à ce que ce soit une toute autre personne qui remarque sa transformation...


Rating: T pour le moment, peut et va changer...

Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers entourant Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling...et puis c'est tout.

Note: Heureuse de pouvoir enfin publier cette fiction sur Ginny et Tom! =D A noter qu'au début, Tom n'apparaît pas...ce n'est pas tout à fait vers lui que les pensées de Ginny sont tournées, alors il va mettre quelques chapitres à s'installer.

Et en ce qui concerne Ginny...je la voulais différente du roman...moins secrète, moins sage, moins discrète. La Ginny qui prend tout à coup vingt ans de maturité ne me plaît pas trop, elle est sans faiblesses, sans peurs, sans désirs même...trop fade pour moi. On ne devient pas une femme sans heurts...ici, elle est amoureuse, pas de la bonne personne, ni au bon moment parce que c'est la guerre. Je vois pas comment elle pourrait rester calme et agir raisonnablement, alors qu'elle n'a que seize ans!

Note 2: les publications de nouveaux chapitres seront chaotiques (les lecteurs qui me connaissent en ont fait l'heureuse :3 ou malheureuse expérience), et je m'en excuse sincèrement.

Résumé de la situation: Septième tome... Pour les dates, je n'ai lu que cinq ou six fois chaque tome, alors je ne suis pas sûre du tout :3

Juste avant les vacances, Harry profite des circonstances larmoyantes de la mort de Dumbledore pour larguer Ginny. Celle-ci a l'air de bien le prendre. La preuve, c'est qu'elle lui roule un patin en guise de cadeau d'anniversaire, le 31 juillet. Entre-temps, Remus et Tonks se sont mariés (soit parce qu'elle est enceinte, soit parce qu'ils sont tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre deux mois plus tôt...soit les deux.)

Seulement, le 4 août, Remus se fait rembarrer par Harry, alors qu'il ne tentait pourtant pas d'être sa petite amie. Le 11 août 1997, Ginny a seize ans...

--

* * *

--

_Le silence est d'or._

« _Minuit passé d'une seconde dans le Terrier. Les lumières sont éteintes, pas un mot ne vient égayer l'étrange atmosphère qui s'y est installé. Le vent souffle à tout rompre contre les planches en bois complètement pourries qui constituent notre maison. _

_Mais nous sommes ensembles, à présent. Et nous sommes sur le point de mettre fin à un bien triste monde. _

_Un monde fait de ténèbres, qui m'est devenu tellement familier après toutes ces années. _

_Malgré la terreur qui me ronge à chaque fois que j'y pense._

_Un silence pesant m'enveloppe tandis que je m'apprête maintenant à... _»

« FRED ! »

Les lumières se rallumèrent subitement, attirant l'attention des invités sur la cause exacte de ce chamboulement.

Ginny se tenait là, le bras tendu au bout duquel brillait encore le sort qu'elle venait de jeter. Son frère, Fred Weasley, se demandait encore comment elle avait réussi à allumer toutes les bougies de la maison en un coup.

Mais pas pour longtemps puisqu'elle se mit soudain à grincer des dents, signe chez elle qu'il valait mieux partir en courant. La jeune fille bouillonnait. La seule chose qui lui apportait un tant soi peu de réconfort...ses 16 ans....et lui, ce, ce....

« Oh, mais Ginny... », protesta Fred, « maman m'avait demandé de faire un discours pour ton anniversaire....Pourquoi tu t'es levée? Va te rasseoir, je termine mon speech. »

_Oh oui, mauvais, mauvais signe._

Mrs. Weasley s'interposa brusquement entre ses deux enfants au moment où la jeune fille levait sa baguette.

« Fred ! », gronda-t-elle, « Par Merlin, peux-tu me dire ce que tu fichais? »

« Ce que tu me demandais: résumer la vie de Ginny de manière tout à fait respectueuse et... »

Il s'arrêta. Quelque chose venait de lui vriller les sourcils. Ça sentait pas un peu le brûlé?

Pour la première fois depuis des jours, un grand éclat de rire parcourut le groupe d'amis, pendant que Fred courait en hurlant jusqu'à la cuisine pour plonger sa tête dans l'évier.

---

Mrs. Weasley fila chercher le gâteau d'anniversaire de sa fille et le posa délicatement devant elle quand elle fut rassise à sa place. Le salon fut de nouveau plongé dans le noir, et les bougies sur le gâteau s'illuminèrent.

Les joues soudain rosies, elle se pencha un peu, comptant distraitement le nombre de bougies tandis que sa mère lui soufflait gentiment:

« Fais un vœu, ma chérie. »

Ginny eut un petit sourire timide, ferma les yeux l'espace d'un instant et souffla.

_Bon anniversaire, petite idiote._

_--  
_

* * *

--

La soirée s'était déjà bien avancée, s'approchant plus de la nuit d'ailleurs. Arthur tentait de contenir l'enthousiasme de Fred – il était intenable celui-là, depuis que Georges avait été...amputé? - tant qu'il pouvait, tandis que la famille se rassemblait dans le salon et que Ginny aidait un peu sa mère à la cuisine. Cette dernière se hâta de mettre les restes du gâteau au frigo, assurant à sa fille qu'elle n'aurait pas de crise de foie si elle en reprenait le lendemain matin.

De toutes façons, il n'y aurait rien d'autre à manger. On ne devait sortir de la maison que pour aller se réfugier ailleurs...et se battre s'il le fallait.

Aussi, la tension à l'intérieur de la maison était palpable. Ginny se sentait un peu gênée. Tout ça, ces gens...

Un mot, voire deux, un simple _bon anniversaire _lui auraient suffit amplement.

_Enfin, je dis ça alors que je viens de faire une scène à Fred pour son discours à la noix..._

_Non mais quel con quand même._

Il s'agissait surtout de cette fête, juste pour elle, même si elle sentait bien que sa mère faisait en sorte de fêter chaque événement comme il se doit depuis que Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient partis.

Bien qu'au final, ce soit un soulagement que Harry se soit jeté à corps perdu dans cette guerre, chaque endroit où il se trouvait devenant une cible potentielle pour les Mangemorts. Le look Van Gogh de Georges en était la preuve...

_Ah ah ah, très drôle._

Depuis le seuil de la porte, la jeune fille observait en silence les Aurors et autres 'vaillants combattants' et membres de l'ordre qui bavassaient joyeusement. Son cerveau enregistra à peine ce que sa mère lui racontait.

« Toutes les jeunes filles ont _besoin _d'une petite fête pour leur 16 ans, tu sais...même avec les moyens du bord, on ne peut pas, enfin tu ne peux pas passer à côté de ça... », caquetait-elle.

Elle ne les connaissait pas. Lupin, par exemple. La Gryffondor l'appelait parfois encore « monsieur », et là il venait tout juste de l'embrasser sur le front pour lui souhaiter son anniversaire.

« Ma douce, » avait-il dit. Ses mains se posèrent un bref instant sur le mince pull qu'elle portait par-dessus sa robe, elles serrèrent alors ses frêles épaules, et s'effacèrent. Si l'on pouvait fondre au contact d'une personne, alors il ne restait déjà plus rien d'elle à présent...

.

Ginny devint rouge pivoine. Son regard dériva machinalement vers Tonks, en grande conversation avec Georges.

Son esprit n'eut tout simplement pas le temps de se répandre sur la splendeur de l'Auror, car celle-ci tourna brutalement la tête vers la jeune fille. Ah! Aussitôt, la fifille à sa maman reprit le cours de la conversation.

« Non, mais maman, ça me gêne...d'habitude, c'est déjà embarrassant, mais là... »

_Regarde le trou dans la tête de Georges, mince! _Hurla une voix dans sa tête._ C'est autrement plus important!_

« Ma chérie... », protesta doucement sa mère, « je sais ce que tu ressens... célébrer ton anniversaire sans Harry, que cela doit être dur, lui qui a toujours été présent pour toi... »

Harry? Harry... Ginny ravala la colère qui menaçait de s'approprier complètement son visage et de le louer à un troll. Ne se taisait-elle donc jamais à propos de Harry?

Pas de scène, pas cette fois-ci. Après tout, cela ne servait à rien, maman Weasley n'y prêterait guère attention.

Un profond soupir la submergea, ce que Mrs. Weasley ne remarqua pas, occupée à louer les services de Georges.

« Peux-tu ramasser tes farces stupides, qui traînent depuis tout à l'heure? Georges, mon chéri. », ajouta-elle précipitamment devant l'air soupçonneux de son fils.

--

Les jambes lourdes, Ginny traversa la cuisine pour aller s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, visage impassible et lèvres hermétiquement fermées. De l'autre bout de la pièce, elle entendit Georges se plaindre d'être plus facilement... mmmh, disons, reconnaissabledepuis l'attaque des Mangemorts.

« Tu n'hésites mêmes plus! », s'exclama Gorges, l'air faussement outré, « un petit coup d'œil vers les oreilles, ah bah tiens un trou, et hop! C'est que c'est Georges! »

« Bien sûr que non! Tu es mon fils, je sais te reconnaître, enfin voyons! »

Une ambiance différente régnait dans le salon, fort heureusement. Parmi les invités, Kingsley s'était éclipsé, à la recherche des toilettes tandis que les autres avaient discrètement rejoint leur maison, appartement, résidence, grotte respective. La plupart, dévoué à la bonne cause, et donc forcément aux Weasley, n'étaient venus que parce que Molly leur avait un peu forcé la main. Et puis, il y avait la promesse de passer une soirée relativement...calme, pour une fois. Il ne restait plus que son père, Bill, Remus et Nymphadora.

Confortablement dissimulée des regards, Ginny observait ces deux derniers, détaillant davantage Remus.

Oh, il est vrai qu'il ne l'écoutait pas plus que les autres, même s'il essayait parfois...et puis, lui au moins ne la voyait pas tout le temps comme une gamine. Il cherchait à lui donner un rôle, ne serait que celui de figurant, dans cette guerre.

_Bien que tu ne veuilles pas de cette guerre...Et pourquoi donc, hein, dis-moi?_

Ginny ferma les paupières.

_Oh oui, moi je sais..._

La jeune fille baissa les yeux sur ses poignets, au bout desquels ses mains se réchauffaient l'une contre l'autre. Sa baguette...c'était lui qui lui avait reprise des mains, tout à l'heure.

.

À présent, elle espérait secrètement que des Mangemorts viennent mettre le feu aux poudres en s'incrustant dans le Terrier, malgré toutes les protections mises en place. Comme ça, eh bien...au moment où elle saisirait sa baguette magique, Remus lui la reprendrait encore une fois des mains.

Ses doigts effleureront encore les siens.

Peut-être arriverait-elle à les retenir, cette fois.

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu es entrain de t'imaginer, pauvre idiote? Il est trop vieux pour toi!_

Non.

Il est trop marié pour moi, nuance.

C'est cet instant que choisit le lycanthrope pour lui jeter un coup d'œil. Son ancienne élève se ratatina sur le fauteuil, les joues tellement empourprées qu'elle sembla avoir pris feu sur le coup.

L'ambre de ses yeux dansa au fond de ses pupilles pendant ce qui lui parut des siècles.

Georges, exalté, poursuivait inlassablement son numéro de cirque.

« C'est encore pire que le jour où tu as sérieusement envisagé de nous graver nos prénoms sur le front! Et en plus, ce jour-là, tu nous avais confondus, une fois de plus, si tu te souviens bien...On aurait dû se rebaptiser Gred et Forges! »

Visiblement, Georges avait une conception bien à lui du verbe 'dédramatiser'.

De là à en faire profiter tout le quartier...

« Je te signale que ce jour-là, comme tu le dis si bien, Dumbledore nous avait écrit personnellement pour me demander de lui renvoyer les W.C que vous m'aviez envoyé je ne sais comment par hibou! », rétorqua sa mère d'un ton furieux.

Préoccupée qu'elle était à faire bonne figure, et surtout à se faire oublier du regard que lui avait lancé Remus, Ginny fit mine de s'intéresser au manège de son frère et sa mère. C'est d'ailleurs ce que tout le monde fit, Tonks ne pouvant plus se retenir de rire lorsque Georges prit à témoin Remus.

Il lui montra en effet un début de 'F', gravé en tout petit sur son front.

À leur retour dans la pièce, personne ne vit que la baguette de la cadette des Weasley avait disparu.

*****


End file.
